She weeps when she watches Nights of Cabiria
by Nana Potter
Summary: Série de Drabbles sur Dan&Blair...                 Premier film/ Colette/Central Park/Paris/Cédric/Heart's Pin ...
1. Premier Film

_Coucou!_

C'est la première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture de textes pour la série Gossip Girl, mais voila il faut aussi avouer que c'est la première fois que j'en ai eu envie. En effet, la saison 4 m'a plus ou moins déçu si je puis dire.

J'ai toujours été fan du couple CHAIR, mais lorsque DAIR a commencé à apparaitre, j'en suis tout de suite devenu fan . Ils sont excellents! Je les adore! Blair est incroyable et Dan aussi, ils me font bien rire! Et aujourd'hui je peux dire que je suis une grande fan de ce couple, en effet je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'impatience et d'enthousiasme pour CHAIR!

**Information:** Mes Drabbles se placent dans la série, il n'y pas d'ordre chronologique, et parfois certaines liberté son prise.

**Disclamer:** aucun personnages ne m'appartient bien sur.

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'ils avaient vu un film ensemble, ils avaient prétendu ne pas se connaître. Dan était arrivé dans la salle de projection et l'avait aussitôt remarqué. Assise toute seule dans sa rangée. Il était venu s'asseoir près d'elle, mais deux sièges plus loin. Elle lui avait souri, sans doute heureuse de voir un visage connu, avant de retrouver son air hautain et indifférant. La seconde fois, il n'y avait plus eu qu'un siège. Aujourd'hui, côte à côte, ils étaient si proches qu'il aurait même pu lui attraper la main. Dan se contenta de sourire en regardant le film.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Pour le prochain, je vais traiter sur les livres... une review, svp?<em>


	2. Chéri de Colette

_Bonjour!_

_Et voila le second Drabble que je vous offre, encore et toujours sur le couple DAIR!  
><em>

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que les livres cités!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Colette<p>

Il avait lu _Le Baron Perché_ d'Italo Calvino, _Jane Eyre_ de Charlotte Brönte,_ Les Misérables _de Victor Hugo, _Le fantôme de l'Opéra_ de Gaston Leroux, les poèmes de William Black, et bien d'autres œuvres. En effet, Dan aimait les livres. Tous les livres, bien sur il aimait les lire, mais il aimait aussi leur odeur de bibliothèque, la sensation de tourner de vieilles pages jaunies par le temps. Cependant _Chéri_ de Colette est neuf. Les pages sont blanches, et il flotte autour du livre le plus doux des parfums. Il sent comme Blair, et Dan est ravi de ce cadeau.

* * *

><p><em> Alors qu'en avez- vous pensé? Une idée pour le prochain? <em>

_Merci de me lire!  
><em>


	3. Neige à central Park

_Bonjour!_

_Et voila le Troisième Drabble, sur le thème de la Neige! __  
><em>

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent.

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>"La Neige est un voile magique, elle cache ce qui est laid et donne à tout l'apparence de la beauté"<br>_

* * *

><p>Dan regarde la neige tomber sur Central Park. Des flocons blancs qui recouvrent les arbres et allées d'un manteau vierge de tâche. En voyant Central Park devenir un royaume de glace, il en oublie même le monde dans lequel il vit, entre les murs, des mensonges, au dehors, des guerres. C'est Noël. Il plisse les yeux et aperçoit une jeune fille à quelques mètres, elle aussi regarde le ciel. Dan avance vers elle, arrive à sa hauteur, glisse sa main dans la sienne, et tous deux regardent la neige. Parce que Blair, aussi, croit encore en la magie de Noël.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pour le prochain je pense à notre Merveilleuse capitale!<em>

_Merci de me lire!_


	4. Paris, ville de

_Bonjour!_

_Et voila le quatrième Drabble que je vous offre, avec Paris!  
><em>

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, quel dommage!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Paris is always a good idea"<em>**

* * *

><p>Paris, ville de l'amour pour Serena. Paris, richesses et merveilles pour Lily. Paris, capital de la France pour Nate. Paris et ses plaisirs pour Chuck. Paris, ville des frères Lumières pour Vanessa. Paris, ville de la haute couture pour Jenny. Paris, ville de la littérature pour Blair &amp; Dan. Paris, ville d'histoire pour Dan &amp; Blair. Paris, ville d'architecture pour Blair &amp;Dan. Paris, là où sommeil le romantisme pour Dan &amp;Blair. Paris, ville des lumières pour Blair &amp; Dan. Paris, ville des musées et œuvre d'art pour Dan &amp; Blair Paris, ville de conte de fée pour Blair &amp; Dan.<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous à plu! <em>

_J'avoue que pour le suivant, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire encore...une idée? _

_Merci d'avoir lu!_


	5. Cédric

_Bonjour!_

_Et voila le quatrième Drabble que je vous offre, avec la poupée Cédric!  
><em>

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, quel dommage!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, i guess it's Cedric!" Blair Waldorf, Gossip Girl<br>_

* * *

><p>Il avait rit comme un gamin la première fois que Blair avait parlé de sa poupée Cédric. Qu'une personne comme Blair Waldorf puisse connaître ce que l'on ressentait à avoir une telle poupée était quelque chose d'inattendu pour Dan. Puis, elle l'avait vu dans sa chambre, la première fois qu'elle était venue chez lui. Il sortait avec Serena à cette époque. Mais une fois, le soir venu, seul dans sa chambre, il avait repris sa poupée et s'était laissé tomber sur son lit. Cédric était plus ou moins un lien entre lui et la Queen B. Leur tout premier lien.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bon j'avoue un peu moins aimer celui-ci mais le suivant est plus à mon gout! ^^<em>

_Un avis?_


	6. Your heart

_Bonjour!_

_Et voila le cinquième drabbles, avec la broche de Blair! J'ai remarqué que je reprends beaucoup de petites chose de la saison 1 mais c'est celle qui a le plus d'anecdotes.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>" It's my pin. I sew it there so you always have my heart on your sleeve." Blair Waldorf, Gossip Girl<br>_

* * *

><p>Dan ne s'était jamais encombré de bibelots ou des objets sentimentaux durant ses relations. Il n'y arrivait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne trouvait jamais rien à la hauteur. Avec Serena qu'aurait-il pu garder ? Leur relation avait été très charnelle, plus que tout autre chose. Avec Vanessa, tout était déjà connu. Elle était son amie d'enfance, rien de nouveau n'était venu émoustiller sa curiosité. Mais un jour il avait comprit. Un véritable amour. Plus que des baisers, que des livres, ou des films. Cousu sur la manche d'un de ces pull, <em>sa<em> broche, un cœur en Or.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai toujours trouvé cela adorable! ^^<em>

_Un avis?_


End file.
